MI SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by val2901
Summary: Cuantas veces en la vida deseamos una segunda oportunidad, bueno yo tengo la mía ahora la pregunta es sabremos aprovecharla?
1. Chapter 1

MI SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

Hacia diez años que estaba viviendo con mi pareja era feliz creo siempre que no recordara el era mi mejor amigo sano mis heridas en una época negra de mi vida pero Jake nunca será el como se puede amar tanto a un hombre que desapareció diez años no lo se pero todavía recuerdo esa noche como si fuera hoy:

Flash back: (10 años atrás)

-Edward que haces aquí

-estaba esperándote necesito hablar contigo

-que queres?

-Bella ¡déjalo quédate conmigo!

-Porque Edward

- que quieres que te diga que te amo no se lo que siento pero déjalo

-no puedo si me lo hubieras dicho antes era lo que espere escuchar tanto tiempo y ahora cuando tengo una nueva oportunidad vos te apareces acá no es justo por que sos así,

-creo que te amo déjalo, no puedo hablar acá, te espero mañana en el prado el mismo lugar de siempre

-esta bien

y cerraron su pacto con un beso,

esa noche pensé tanto analizando todas las posibilidades hasta que llegue a una conclusión no puedo ir allá porque seria lo mismo de siempre y no fui lo deje esperando los años pasaron y la duda creció que hubiera pasado si…

Yo me junte el también y tuvo dos hijos con su novia de siempre la cual había engañado conmigo tantas veces en el pasado,

yo seguí mi vida tratando de ser feliz creyendo la historia que tenía, el con sus ambiciones y sus sueños el tiempo siguió pasando hasta que un buen día nuestros caminos se volvieron encontrar y el encuentro que no existió se hizo realidad:

- Bella?

-Edward

-como estas tanto tiempo;

-yo bien por suerte

-tus hijos como están?,

-bien son hermosos

, -que haces por acá,

-trabajando vos-'

-yo también, espera tengo que decirte algo que llevo callada por mucho tiempo,

-noooo deja todo como esta adiós,

-no necesito decirte todo porque ya no puedo respirar,

-es una sensación horrible no poder respirar no ya se lo que decís la sentí ese día esperándote y que nunca llegaras todavía me quita el aliento,

- en serio, quiero explicarte que paso,

-mejor dejemos todo como esta porque ya es muy tarde y a veces es mejor no remover el pasado sobre todo cuando duele tanto,

-¿todavía te duele? ,

-claro que si te dije que te amaba,

-no no es cierto me dijiste que no sabias lo que sentías y no sabia que hacer si tan solo me hubieras dicho que amabas en vez de enfrente mío dudarlo,

-era pendejo que no sabia que sentía de lo único que estaba seguro es que no te quería -perder pero te perdí no fuiste y eso es suficiente,

- no para mi quiero contarte todo quiero hablar me asfixia la verdad

-esta bien te escucho pero acá no vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo

Fuimos a un café a tomar algo y el camino hacia aquel café fue eterno los pensamientos se agolpaban en mi mente y su perfume me ahogaba producía un anhelo en mi incontrolable era como tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos hasta que llegamos aquel café:

- que me queres contar de cómo sos feliz ahora sin mi me vas a pedir perdón por haberme dejado plantado,

- no tenia miedo de que me lastimaras, en el veía una persona segura que no me iba a lastimar, en vos veía un mujeriego tratando de prometer algo que no iba cumplir tenia miedo, escape porque te amaba demasiado porque creí que eras mi príncipe azul,

- no entiendo si pensabas eso porque no fuiste y me dejaste atrás de tu vida ,

-porque pense que en realidad no me amabas, que era tu capricho que no era nada para vos tenia miedo del dolor que pudieras causar quería irme tan lejos de vos después se destruyo mi familia y hui con el dejando todo atrás tuve tanto miedo y mi miedo tomo vida porque mientras iban pasando los años las dudas de que hubiera pasado si ese día iva a verme con vos me hubieran hecho feliz, tengo que decírtelo pase años juntando valor para escucharme decir esto te ame te amo y voy a seguir amándote toda mi vida cada ves que escucho hablar de vos cada vez que te veo cada ves que te sueño pienso en que hubiera pasado si….

-No podes venir a decir todo esto después de tanto tiempo me voy…

por favor te lo ruego no quiero que te vallas no quiero que pases otros diez años esperando a tener la oportunidad de tenerte enfrente para que me digas si aun sentís algo por mi para decirme que todavía pensas en mi como yo lo hago por vos por favor decime algo hacelo por el recuerdo de lo que algún día fuimos,

-te voy a decir algo no te amo sos un recuerdo malo de mi vida porque fuiste la que mas me lastimo ahora si adios….

Y las palabra que temia las dijo de repente las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin darme cuenta y el sin mas paro en seco en la puerta de aquel café y se volvió a la mesa y se sento su cara se veia llena de dolor y amargura

Si te amo te ame siempre solo que por mi orgullo no te lo pude decir pero te lo iba a decir en el prado te iba a decir que te amaba que no podia vivir sin vos que solo la idea de perderte era insoportable que sin vos nada tenia sentido, perdon en parte es mi culpa si me hubiera jugado ese dia todo seria distinto quizas …. No puedo seguir con esto …

Y se fue sin darme la oportunidad de decirle algo nada se fue casi corriendo y mis lagrimas se transformaron en risas recordando todo lo que habiamos vivido todo esos encuentros las bromas los besos las caricias, Dios como extrañaba todo eso, como extrañaba sus manos acariciandome pero como sigo con esto lo dejo ir sin mas nada que hacer como sigo sabiendo que todavía me ama que hago con mi vida…

Tenia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza queria gritar pero mis gritos se ahogaban en mi garganta ese dolor que me habia producido indescriptible .

Quizas tenia razon era demasiado tarde quizas ya no valia la pena, no tendria que haber removido el pasado tenia que seguir adelante para no lastimar a nadie, pague la cuenta y me fui tratando de no pensar mas en ese encuentro tratando de fingir que nunca paso pero si habia pasado lo que habia rogado se habia vuelto realidad lo vi y le conte no lo podia creer y de vuelta esa cataratas de recurdos en mi mente me quitaban el aliento tenia ganas de salir corriendo como si asi pudieran salir lo recuerdos de mi mente que ilusa ese encuentro habia marcado en mi vida algo que no podia entender en ese momento seria el inicio de algo que no tendria vuelta atrás.

Volvi a mi casa tratando de fingir lo mejor posible tratando de que no se me notara que habia estado llorando tratando de fingir una vez mas que nada habia pasado pero el me conocia tan bien que con solo cruzar por la puerta se dio cuenta y me pregunto sin demora

-Estas bien?

-Si

-Que te paso parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma

-Trate de sonreir pero mi cara se enmudecio

-Me vas a contar que te paso,y ahora su tono sonaba realmente preocupado.

-Nada en serio y me encerré en la habitación tratando de recordadr todos los detalles de nuestro encuentro por miedo a perderme algo

Tengo que contarle no se merece una mentira y Sali de esa habitación dispuesta a contarle que lo habia visto.

-Lo vi… le dije tratando de disimular mi alegria y mi tristeza.

-A quien viste que te dejo asi en ese estado …..

-Lo vi …. Tratando de que adivine para no pronunciar su nombre

Y me miro y por sus ojos yo sabia que se habia dado cuenta de quien hablaba

-Que paso? Pregunto con miedo y preocupación

-Nada solo hablamos

-De que hablaron, que tenian que hablar ustedes y de repente su vos se lleno de odio y de rencor

-De cosas que habian quedado sin decir…

-Deja mejor me dijo no quiero saber no me hace falta pero solo te pido un favor pensa antes de actuar y no creas que yo no se que sentis por el pero sabes que yo te amo y el no te ama nunca te amo fuiste una mas en su larga lista ,

-Es eso lo que me puso asi ….

- Que te dijera la veradad

-No….. que me dijera que siempre me amo y que no se animo a decirme nada

Y de repente solto una risa nuy sarcastica, por favor me dijo ese es un patan nunca va a cambiar y vos le creiste otra vez (la risa) no podes ser tan estupida y estrello el vaso que tenia en la mano el nunca te amo yo si te amo de verdad mi amor es puro y no es egoista nunca te lastimaria y lo sabes

-Ya se no te pongas asi vos sabes lo que siento por vos

-en serio? pregunto

-Que nunca te lo halla dicho no significa que no sepa que vos a mi me queres pero no me amas por lo menos no me amas como a el , nunca lo olvidaste y se muy bien que hasta has soñado con el pronuciaste su nombre tantas veces, trate de obligarme a pensar que mas que sueños eran pesadillas pero ahora me doy cuenta y confirmo mi sospecha eran sueños lindo soñabas que el volviera a tu vida,

No podia creer lo que escuchaba todo eso habia callado tanto tiempo ,

-perdoname le dije casi llorando no fue nunca mi intecion lastimarte y sentia como mis propias lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas , se acerco tan despasiaso y poso su mano en mi cara como queriendo secar mis mejillas, y me dijo con vos calmada

-no llores yo estoy bien te conozco se que no lo haces a proposito y no tendria lugar a duda dejarte marchar si supiera que te ama de verdad solo por el hecho de por fin verte feliz pero el no te ama o por lo menos no como voz lo amas a el , y eso te lo puedo jurar , calmate y me abrazo queria morir ahí en sus brasos por culpa de el no podia creer lo que estaba pasando el me trataba de tranquilizar y consolar por el hecho de que otro no me amaba obligue a parar de llorar para poder decirle que si lo amaba a el y que perdonara y se lo dije aunque fue en vano el puso un dedo en mi boca para callarme y me dijo susurrando al oido

- no te preocupes lo se quiero que seas feliz es lo mas importante para mi mas que mi propia felicidad aunque sea en los brazos de el,

y creo que se dio cuento de cómo me estremeci ante sus palabras y me me abrazo mas fuerte como si quisiera no dejarme ir nunca.

La noche paso sin darme cuenta me mantuvo acurrucada entre sus brazos toda la noche hasta que que al otro dia me desperte pensando que lo de la noche anterior habia sido una pesadilla pero sabia bien que no el ya no estaba al lado mio en la cama estaba preparando el desayuno me cambie y fui con miedo que la comprensión de anoche hoy fuera odio, el estaba preparando café y cuando me escucho los pasos se dio vuelta y me dio una taza me sente sin pronunciar palabra alguna mirando fijo hacia la mesa sentia vergüenza por lo de la noche anterior hasta que el rompio el silencio preguntando como habia dormido, no queria decirle la verdad haci que solo dije bien se dio cuenta que era mentira y se sento a mi lado y me tomo la mano, y me dijo lo que dije anoche era verdad quiero que seas feliz conmigo o sin mi, solo quiero que no tomes la decisión equivocada,

No quiero que me trates asi, agache mi cabeza no podia mirarlo a los ojos, gritame , enojate pero no me trates bien, no me lo merzco creo que entenderia que me abofetearas y otras ves por mis mejillas corrian rios de lagrimas,

Senti como se paraba, venia hacia mi con sus dedos levanto mi cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos:

no puedo hacer nada de eso justamente por que te amo mas que a mi vida, no puedo verte infeliz, quiero que sea lo humanamente posible feliz sin importar el costo sin importar mi propio corazón, y se que a mi lado no sos feliz o por lo menos no completamente,

no, no es asi vos me devolviste la felicidad, las ganas de vivir, gracias a vos estoy en pie,

si amor pero no logre que me amaras

me acerque hasta sus labios y lo bese con toda la ternura que pude rogando que me perdonara por todo el daño que le había causado el se alejo para decirme:

necesitas un tiempo para vos, salgo de viaje unos días me voy a Boston el fin de semana, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas hacer, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su viaje de negocios.

Me quede sola estaba a jueves y mi cabeza era un torbellino no entendía nada no sabia que hacer y el único que tenia el poder para resolver esto era el así que hice lo único que cabía en ese momento

Tome el teléfono y marque ese numero que tantas veces había utilizado

hola se encontraría Alice?

si de parte de quien?

Una amiga

Ya se la comunico

Alice habla con quien hablo

Bella

Bella Swan en serio sos vos?

Si soy yo enana como estas?

Bien que gusto después de tanto tiempo… no lo puedo creer, no sabes el tiempo que te estuvo buscando mi hermano casi se vuelve loco adonde diablos te habías metido mujer?

Alice respira por favor por eso te llamo ya nos encontramos necesito hablar con el por favor Alice donde lo puedo encontrar?

Mmm...- no se ….

Por favor te lo ruego ayúdame?

Esta bien llámalo al 6589-4528

Gracias amiga te debo mi vida

Espera a donde te puedo encontrar necesitamos hablar no te parece después de diez años creo que lo menos que me merezco

Si tienes razón te prometo que te llamo

Esta bien por tu bien que no pase de hoy

Te lo prometo enana

Apenas colgué marque su numero rogando que no cortara al escuchar mi vos al tecer timbre atendió:

-Edward

-hola

-quien habla?

-soy yo bella

- que necesitas.

- necesito hablar con vos

- creo que quedo bastante claro ayer todo

- por favor, te lo ruego

Se hizo una pausa que realmente no se si fueron segundos minutos u horas la que pasaron hasta que me contesto

esta bien en el mismo café del otro día a las 3 esta bien?

Si esta bien gracias…

No hay de que; y corto

Por dios por que era así no se daba cuenta de que los habíamos sufrido porque era tan frío.

A LAS TRES DE LA TARDE EN EL CAFÉ:

Hay estaba yo esperando que llegara trate de arreglarme lo más linda posible solo con jeans y una blusa azul con cuello bote apenas maquillada con brillo rojo en mis labios estaba linda sin exagerar distraída mirando por el ventanal de aquel café escuche esta vos que hacia que me estremeciera completamente esa vos aterciopelada me susurro al oído:

-esperas a alguien?

-si

- bien de que queres hablar esta ves

- por favor no me hables así

- así como no me sale de otra manera

Otra ves mis malditas lagrimas haciendo acto de presencia por que tenia que llorar ahora y enfrente de el

no, no llores por favor, y su mano limpio mis lagrima por dios su tacto era lo mas había extrañado de el sus manos suaves y a la ves tan masculinas sin poder evitarlo agarre su mano acariciándola co todo el amor que pude cuando levante la vista para encontrar su mirada tenia los ojos cerrados ya sabia lo que significaba lo esraba disfrutando tanto como yo, de repente abrió sus ojos y no perdimos con nuestras miradas llenas de fuego amor y pasión el sin decir nada y sin romper la conexión de nuestra mirada se levanto y me llevo con el

-a donde vamos, pregunte temerosa no entendía esa reacción

Vamos hacer algo que llevo aguantándome 10 años

Esta bien, me limite a contestar

Me llevo hasta un departamento, que era de el y apenas cruzamos el umbral me abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y sentí como inhalo mi aroma y me estremecí por completo, podía sentir una sonrisa en su cara, sabia lo que provocaba en mi su contacto, ataco mis labios con toda su pasión contenida recorrió mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso para introducirme en mi boca permiso que desde ya estaba concedido fue un encuentro apasionado entre nuestras lenguas sus manos acariciaron mis brazos espalda con toda la dulzura que pude mis manos volaron hasta su cabello sedoso tratando si era posible atraerlo mas a mi lo necesitaba en ese momento no había duda de ello lentamente metió una de sus manos debajo de mi blusa pasando por mi abdomen doblando hacia mi espalda y volviendo hacia mis pechos a esta altura se escapaban pequeños gemidos de mi boca baje mis manso hasta su saco y se fui sacando lentamente hasta que se cayo al suelo el me saco la blusa lentamente para hacerle compañía a su saco, desprendí botón por botón de su camisa para dejar al descubierto semejante vista de su cuerpo era tan hermoso por dios mis recuerdos no le hacia justicia empecé a besarle el cuello el pecho como adoraba su pecho y me encantaba que yo produjera sus gemidos desabono mi jeans lentamente y me alzo para poder verme y yo enrolle mis piernas a su cintura me llevo hasta la habitación y puso en la cama lentamente fue besando mi boca mi cuello mi pecho y con una mano desabrocho mi corpiño con una majestuosidad impresiónate y siguió con besos hasta que llego a mis pezones que lambió beso mordisqueo sin piedad me envolvían olas de placer inimaginables que hacían que me arquearan para darle una mejor llegada a mis pechos cuando se canso de torturar mis pechos bajo dejando besos húmedos por mi estomago mi ombligo hasta que llego a mi intimidad saco mi tango con sus diente y empezó a lamer mi clítoris sin piedad hundía su lengua en mi por dios gritaba a esta altura de placer me estaban volviendo loca hasta que puede hablar

por… favor… te… necesito

que necesitas princesa

a ti

decime que queres

te necesito adentro dentro de mi

de una sola estocada me penetro haciéndome gritar de placer

me sentís adentro princesa

si mas…

mas que mi amor

Mientras me envestía mas fuerte

mas fuerte te necesito mas

si mi amor mas fuerte mas duro?

Si mas mas adentro

Hay mi amor estas tan húmeda eres tan estrecha

Si mas ….. Edward… mas ahhaaaa

Si acá estoy me sentís mas adentro mas fuerte

Me envestía de una manera salvaje casi brutal pero me estaba llevando al mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida

no … creoo. Poder aguantar mas

dale princesa…. Vente conmigo

hay si dale maaaasssss

bella te amo

yo también te amo mas de lo que podría soportar

llegamos al clímax mas hermoso de nuestras vidas, el callo encima de mi con su cabeza en mi hombro tratando de acompasar su respiración totalmente agitada y yo lo abrazaba tan fuerte no que quería que saliera de mi y tampoco hizo mucho por salir internamente se lo agradecía, y nuestros cuerpos se encendían de vuelta otra ronda de besos apasionados iniciaron la danza de nuestros cuerpos, nos amamos 4 veces mas y caímos exhaustos el nos tapo con las sabanas y me atrajo hacia su pecho, te amo le susurre con mis ojos cerrándose por el cansancio lo cual el respondió como yo a ti mi princesa.

Me desperté en la misma posición en la que el sueño me venció y al recordar lo que había ocurrido horas atrás dibujo en mi cara una sonrisa casi de forma automática su vos me saco de la ensoñación….

-que es lo gracioso?

-no, nada solo que soy feliz después de tanto tiempo de extrañar despertarme así solo eso soy feliz, me apoye en codo para poder ver sus ojos

-yo también pero tengo mis dudas…..

- que dudas? En sus ojos lo vi era preocupación dudas incertidumbre y realmente me tense y el lo noto…

- el se dio vuelta y me miro…. No entiendo anoche sentí todo el amor que me diste y no entiendo que te llevo a huir de mi diez años atrás?

-te voy a contar para que puedas entender…. Me levante un poco y me apoye en la cabecera y agache mi cabeza , esa noche que hablamos… me quede pensando toda la noche que hacer estaba tan confundida por un lado estabas vos que te amaba con locura y te juro que mi corazón era tuyo en realidad siempre fue tuyo… y por el otro estaba jake que era toda la estabilidad que necesitaba en ese momento iba ir a decirte todo y contarte mis miedos …pero al otro dia mi casa fue una locura mis padres tuvieron la peor discusión que tepuedas imaginar y tomaron la decisión de separse, recuerdo como sii fuera ayer …. Fue una pelea terrible gritos, insultos, acusaciones de infidelidad, fue horrible y yo en dormitorio escuchando todo mi papa se fue se marcho dejando a mi madre en un ataque de angustia no me animaba a bajar no se porque solo escuchaba el llanto de Renne, escuche algo revolverse y despeues silencio no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me anime a bajar a la sala pero no estaba ahí la busque hasta que la encontre estaba en su dormitorio lo que encontre me dejo pasmada se habia cortado las muñecas se queria suisidar, reaccione rapido y llame a emergencias mientras esperaba la ambulancia le puse vendas en sus muñecas para parar la hemorraagia y solo estaba en siñlencio llorando…. Tome aire para continuar el relato sentia como mis mejillas se humedecían y senti como su mano se aferro a la mia cose que no dude y entrelace nuestras mano sobre mi regazo,…. Ese dia fue un caos a mi mama la internaron, los medico descubrieron que habia tomado pastillas, se habia querido matar tube que hacerme cargo de todo mi casa, mi madre las cuentas , mi padre no apareciio por un buenn tiempo tuve que conseguir trabajo, para afrontar los gastos y mi unico apoyo fue jake, el estubo a mi lado no tenia cabeza para buscarte en ese momento, y explicarte fue mucho para mi….. y vos desapareciste y no te pude buscar perdoname , el tiempo fue pasando y ya sabes el resto.

- mi amor, no lo sabia, mirame Bella, te amo nunca deje de amarte si me aleje fue porque pense que habias tomado una decisión , ese dia cuando no llegaste me aleje me fui new York, no lo resiste me aleje pensando que lo preferias a el si hubiera sabido me hubiera quedado con vos sin dudarlo, soy un imbecil…..

- no amor vos no lo sabias, no te culpes, es el destino, siempre jugo con nosotros, solo que no se cuando nos tocara ser felices….. y ante este pensamiento no aguante mas y rompi en llanto el solo se limito a abrazarme tan dulcemente y tratar de consolarme y me susurro al oido:

-no llores amor mio, te amo como el `primer dia que te vi, y si el destino nos junto de vuelta es para darnos otra oportunidad de ser realmente felices y la vamos a aprovechar esta ves no voy a permitir que nos separen nada ni nadie.

- amor y tus hijos y tu mujer

mis hijos siempre van a ser mis hijos y los amo con toda mi alma son mis angelitos pero en cuanto a tanya ella sabe que no la amo siempre lo supo y actuo en base a eso estamos divorciandonos… es cuestion de una semana que salgan los papeles…

no lo sabia…. Por mi parte jake se entero de que nos encontramos y….

y que ' que paso te dijo algo, te hizo algo?

No amor solo me dio tiempo de pensar no esta aca esta en Boston el siempre supo que te amaba, mas que a mi propia vida.

Y que vas a hacer? Con respecto a el

Separarme solo que nunca me case solo convivimos… te amo edward nunca deje de amarte y hoy después de tanto tiempo vuelve a latir mi corazon y mi alma volvio a mi cuerpo se que suena trillado pero hoy vuelvo a sentirme completa….

Si amor mio se lo que sentis porque yo me siento igual…

Y nuestros ojos se conectaron junto con nuestras bocas fue un beso ta tierno refejando todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro y nuestras manos volvieron a explorar nuestros cuerpo fue una noche larga diez años privandonos de carcias, beso, gemidos nos amamos toda la noche su boca recorrio to mi cuerpo explorando lo alguna ves se nos prohibio empezo con mi boca entrelazando nuestras lenguas en un baile frenetico y desesperado su manos volaron hasta mis pechos acariciandolos sin piedad su boca abandono la mis y ataco mi cuello lamio, mordisquio con todo el deseo durante tanto timpo fue dejando en su recorrido beso en los cuales los unicos sonidos que habia en la habitación eran mis gemidos producidos por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo, su boca llego hasta uno de mis pechos con sus dientes mordisqueo suavemente mi pezon lo lamio con su lengua y lo beso con sus labio en ese momento se escapo un gritito de mi boca era tanto el placer que me estaba dando no aguantaba mas abandono mi pecho y se dirigio al otro e hizo lo mismo me estaba desasiendo en sus brazos siguió por mi abdomen justo antes de llegar hasta mi intimidad encontre mi vos y le dije:

- espera un momento….

- el levanto la vista bastante confundido… ¿ que pasa amor ¿ no te gusta?

- si pero me toca a mi ….

- el entendio a la perfeccion y nos giro y quede sobre el y mis piernas a sus costados y me dijo

- soy todo tuyo amor mio…

- ataque sus labios sin piedad alguna demostrando mi amor y mi pasion , abandone sus labios y bese su cachetes su mandibula el lobulo de oreja, su cuello el solo gemia despacio fui bajando regando besos sobre su pecho mordisque lambi a mi paso es tan hermoso su cuerpo llegue hasta los abdominales me ayude de mis manos para hacer mi recorrido llegue hasta su abdomen y fui bajando tome con mis manos su pene y lo escuche gemir como nunca lo introduje a mi boca y concte mis ojos con los de el tenia sus ojos oscuros de placer y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mas mordisquee suave la punta y lo introduje hasta el fondo de mi garganta :

- no p ares por ….. favor

Gruñia gritaba indicandome asi que lo estaba haciendo bien me exite solo de ecucharlo gritar incoherencias mientras disfrutaba de mis atenciones a su miembro le faltaba poco y lo sabia de repente:

basta! Me tomo por los hombros y me subio y nos giro hasta estar bajo de el

amor no te gusto? pregunte afijita

no, no es eso me encanto pero no aguanto mas y sin mas me penetro con una fuerza extrema arrancandonos un grito de placer a ambos

mas fuerte masss

decime que…. Queres!

Mas rapido…. Mas …fuerte…..

Hay estas tan…. Humeda tan estrecha me volves loco!

Dale no voy aguantar mucho

Vente conmigo amor dale

Masssssssss

Me sentis amor no doy mas mientras… sus estocadas eran salvajes… me sentis adentro me sentis?

Si te siento sos tan grande me encantas…

Cuanto?

Mucho me volves loca

Hay me voyyyyyyyyyyyyy bella te amo

Ed.. Ward yo tambien … llegamos los dos al climax fue muy intenso tardamos varios minutos en controlar nuestras repiraciones…

Wow wao fue….. increible ..

Si eso fue… hermoso… edward?

Mmmmm

Te amo

Yo tambien princesa, yo tambien!

Y sin mas nos volvimos a quedar dormidos, ya hacia dos dias que estabamos encerrados solo hablando y haciendo el amor recuperando tiempo perdido, el tiempo que nos habian robado por culpa de las palabras no dichas y de las confusiones.

Esa mañana me levante sin ese peso que lleve por diez años en mi espalda solo que me desperte sola y por un instante tuve miedo de que hubiera sido un hermoso sueño eso si que no hubiera podido soportar, empeze a buscarlo deseperadamente hasta que un olor a cafee inundo mi sistemas asi que con la camisa de el como unica vestimenta me diriji a la cocina y a hay estaba mi dios hecho hombre preparando nuestro desayuno en boxer y delantal si habia algo mas sexy que eso deberia ser ilegal, me quede como tonta viendolo era algo hermoso y no me di cuenta cuando giro y me dijo::

ves algo que te guste?

Si… y muchisimo!

Es tuyo asi que tomalo! Me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que mi preferida.

Puede ser que te haga caso pero primero tengo que comer me muero de hambre.

-Bueno aca esta el desayuno señorita .

-Muchas gracias caballero.

Y asi paso el el desayuno entre risas, besos charlas poniendonos al tanto durante nuestra separacion.

- amor?

- sabes que tenemos que tenemos que hablar

- si ya lo se ya sabes mi situación me separo dentro de unas semanas a lo sumo tres pedi custodia compartida de los niños asi que voy a estar bastante tiempo con ellos.

- esta bien amor yo tengo que hablar con jake merece una explicación es lo mas logico que puedo hacer después de tantos años.

- tenes razon princesa, y su cara decayo sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

- que pasa amor?

- tengo miedo de que tanta felicidad tenga un precio demasiado alto no puedo perderte otra vez no lo resitiria vida

- no nos vamos a perder te amo edward no tengas miedo esta vez nada nosa va separar porque esta ves vamos a hablar antes de tomar cualquier decisión primero vamos a hablar tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores si tenemos dudas o miedos las vamos a decir antes de salir huyendo lo prometamos los dos amor mio te amo eso no lo dudes

- yo tambien te amo demasiado tanto que duele estos años fueron demasiados difíciles sin ti a pesar de que me case y tuve mis hijos nunca pude ser feliz del todo siempre me faltaste tu.

- lo se amor, lo se porque vos tambien me faltaste estos años pero ahora estamos juntos tenemos que poder la vida nos dio otra oprtunidad.

- si en eso tienes razon

- claro que la tengo y … ahora tengo que volver a mi casa

En su cara paso se tiño de dolor e insertidumbre.

tengo que volver tengo que hablar con jake, tengo que decirle de mi decisión, no te preocupes tranquilo todo va estar bien apenas termine hablar te llamo y te cuento todo.

Esta bien pero quiero que me llames por cualquier cosa y si algo sale mal te vienes para aca a vivir

No te preocupes te llamo me voy a vestir si?

Claro amor yo tengo que volver a mi casa tambien a llamr a mi abogado.

Mecambie pensando como se lo iba a decir a jake todos sus miedos se iban a hacer realidad cuando ya estuve lista pedi un taxi.

yo te puedo llevar amor

no creo que sea prudente yo te voy a llamar apenas terminbe de hablar con el quedate tranquilo

eso de verdad no es muy facil

ya lo se pero no tengo otra alternativa

Sono la bocina del taxi

me voy amor cuaidate y te amo con toda mi alma

yo tambien te amo tene cuidado y llamame.

Ok te amo

Yo tambien

Me subi al taxi esperando que mis ideas se aclararan y pudiera tomar valor para decirle toda la verdad a jake por mas difícil que sea merecia toda la verdad.

Al llegar a mi casa el ya estaba ahí esperandome como siem`pre, era hora de la decir toda la verdad el problema era como?

hola… jake

hola ¿Cómo estas?

Bien… tengo que hablar contigo.

Ya me parecia

No se como empezar… es muy difícil lo que te voy a decir asi que te pido un favor no me interrumpas si?

Adelante

Jake hemos sido amigos por bastante tiempo y hemos sido pareja pòr diez años lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte te lo juro pero no puedo mas no puedo seguir haciendo de cuenta que… que te amo cuando en realidad te quiero mucho pero no de la forma que necesitas, en serio lo siento mucho pero no puedo seguir con esto …

Es por el , es porque aparecio lo sabia

Si y no trate te lo juro que trate de amarte pero no puedo fue y es y siempre sera el y me mata estar haciendote eso pero no puedo seguir ocultandotelo esperando que aparzca magimamente el amor tu y yo sabemos que asi no funciona.

Lo mas patetico de todo esto es que siempre lo supe y siempre espere qwue mágicamente tu te enamorars de mi o por lo menos que lo que siento alcance para los dos pero se que eso no es cierto entonces….. esto es un adios se acabo?

Si… lo siento tanto me siento un monstruo por hacerte esto pero… pero . a esta altura era un mar de lagrimas me sentia horrible por hacerlo sufrir y el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba seguir hablando

Lo se quiero hacerte una sola pregunta reaalmente sos feliz? Me refiero con el después de tanto tiempo lo… amas?

Si . Susurre mi vos salio en un hilo.

Ok entonces eres libre te pido un favor por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos andate digo hasta que sauqe mis cosas vete por favor te aviso cuando me valla asi podes volver si te sigo viendo no creo poder dejar que te vallas…. Por favor

Si claro

Sali de ahí sin saber a donde ir me sentia tan mal mis lagrimas caian sin control pero que podia hacer lo unico que podia hacer era llamarlo lo necesitaba tanto saqu mi celular y al segundo timbrazo atendio:

bella?

Ed.. Ward…

Amor que pasa? Estas bien?

No me … podrias venir a buscar porfavor estoy en parque ados cuadras de micasa sabes cual es?

Si esperame ahí voy Bella te hizo algo?

No por favor veni pronto

Voy para alla

Cruce la calle y me sente en una banqueta del parque solo pude atinar a abrazarme por las piernas y llorar desconsoladamente sintiendome la peor persona por herir a alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado incondicionalmente sin esperar nada a cambio mis sollozos eran incontrolables sentia que me ahogaba no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que senti unos brazos envolverme y decirme suavemente al oido:

amor ya paso estoy aquí tranquila

soy horrible

no mi vida en el corazon nadie manda

y porque me siento tan mal tan ruin?

Porque eres buena y lo quieres no esta en tu esencia lastimar a las personas amor tranquila

Edward?

Si?

Me amas?

Claro que si te amo mas que a mi vida siempre fue asi

Es lo unico que necesito

Vamos a mi casa queresa si descansas un rato si?

Esta bien creo que me va a venir bien

Me abrazo y me llevo hasta el auto no tenia fuerzas estaba tan cansada me abrio la puerta del coche y me ayudo a subir cuando cerro la puerta apoye mi cabeza sobre el cristal y rogue a todos los santos que conozco que esta vez todo funcionara porque no podria sobrevivir otra desilusión con el amor de mi existencia.

No se en que momento del viaje me dormi cuando desperte estaba siendo apoyada con toda suavidad en una cama entonces me prendi con toda mi fuerza a su camisa :

no me dejes sola susurre

nunca amor

y se recosto a mi lado y me envolvió en brazos me sentia en casa ese era mi lugar me sentia protegida y asi con esa seguridad nos quedamos dormidos envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Con los primeros rayos de luz me desperte me costo ubicarme en donde estaba hasta que descubri quien me tenia prisionera era el la razon de mi existencia me quede contemplando ese rostro perfecto esos labios donde me perdia cada vez que me besaba, al final decidi levantarme y prepara el desayuno me puse una de sus camisas y unos short y fui a la cocina prendi la radio y escuche la cancion con la que me identificaba con edward tan solo tu de Camila mientras cantaba suave la cancion prepare café, jugo de naranja y unas tostada cuando fui a poner todo en la bandeja me di cuenta que estaba el dueño de mi corazon observandome apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su torso desnudo creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar de verlo asi me quita la respiración :

creo que me podria acostumbrar a tenerte asi en mi cocina

asi como?

Asi compartiendo un simple desayuno y sobre todo con mi camisa puesta definitivamente te queda mejor que a mi

Tonto

Se me acerco y me envolvió en brazos para darme un beso que tendria que ser ilegal el apoyo sus labios sobre los mios y delinio con lengua mi boa entre abri mis labios y el introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzo una lucha entre nuestras lenguas el beso fue subiendo de tono y el me alzo y me apoyo en la encimera abrí mis piernas y el se acomodo entre ellas recorrió con sus manos mi espalda y fue hacia los botones de la camisa el cual fue abriendo uno por uno con mis manos recorrí su pecho sus abdominales, su v marcada en donde perdia mi juicio es tan perfecto su torso duro es hermoso cuando termino con la camisa me la saco con toda la suavidad que pudo y fue parar al piso de la cocina y le siguió mi brasier cuando termino y me miro con esos ojos verdes tan intensos donde juro que en ese m,omento pude ver su ala donde me mostraba todo ese amor que me profesaba me beso reflejando lo que acaba de ver siguió con un camino de besos humedos por mi cuello por mi pecho y se detubo en mis senos los cuales lamio succiono y mordio sin piedad a esta altura se escuchaba mis gemidos me arqueaba de placer dando mas acceso a mis senos me fue sacando mi short y mi tanga cuando quede completamente desnuda ante susj ojos me agarro de la cintura para traerme mas contra el podia sentir su gran ereccion contra mi centro el cual estaba mas que humedo se bajo su piyama gusto para dejar su miembro a mi vista y de una sola estocada se introdujo en mi gemimos los dos por el enorme placer que nos produjo apoyo su frente sobre mi hombro y empezo a embestir rapido y profundo :

eres tan hermosa

te amo

yo… tambien

esto me encanta… vernos asi unidos es mas placer

ves como …. Entro… y salgo de tu cuerpo es la mejor sensación que ee sentido estar adentro tuyo… es… el paraiso

dios mas fuerte mas

no voy aguantar mucho

mas mas

asi.. te gusta

hay si me encanta

dale vente conmigo amor esoty tan cerca

hay yo tambien

introdujo su mano y comenzo a acariciar mi clítoris solo eso me basto para llegar con un grito ahogado de puro placer tres estocadas mas y llego conmigo.

Apoyo su frnte en mi frente y me dijo

te amo tanto vida

yo tambien te amo

se enfrio el café

jajaja no se quien me hizo distraer. Fingi estar pensando

no te rias vas hacer que despierte de nuevo. Mirando donde todavía estabamos unidos

no me parece mal

a mi tampoco dijo besandome, pero hay que alimentarse primero

te tomo la palabra

salio de mi y yo me baje para calentar el café ypoder sentarnos a desayunar, lo notaba pensativo

-que pasa edward?

- estaba pensando porque no te quedas aca?

- como? Venir a vivir aca?

- si o no queres'

- no te parece que vamos demasiado rapido

- en realidad perdimos diez años tendriamos que apresuranos un poco para recuperar el tiempo perdido

- creo que si podriamos pobrar

- lo estas dudando amor si no estas segura no hay problema podemos esperar

- no esta bien vamos a vivir juntos me perece buena idea

-esta bien te ayudare a traer tus cosas para aca

-ok

Así pasaron 5 meses la convivencia fue tan fácil como respirar realmente nos llevamos muy bien era fácil nos conocíamos demasiado bien el ayudaba en cualquier tarea del hogar todo iba muy bien hasta que un día me empece a sentir mal tenia nausea y mareos no quería contarle nada porque sabia como era se preocupaba en exceso por todo, pero igual tenia la leve sospecha que era pero tenia miedo de confirmarla así que esa mañana espere que se fuera a trabajar y salí disparada a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo para salir de dudas.

Cuando volvi a casa me meti al baño para hacerla y me quede sentada en el piso del baño absorta en mis pensamientos cuando de repente se abrio la puerta del baño y aparecio Edward me quede muda de la impresion y el se me quedo mirando

-Bella pense que estabas trabajndo

-No me quede en casa hoy

-Te sentias mal porque no me llamaste

-Queria confirmar algo

-Que cosa amor

Tome el test entre mis manos temblorosas y se lo enseñe tenia miedo de su reaccion no sabia que iba a decir y creo que se quedo en shock

-amor mas alla del resultado no te voy a obligar a nada si no lo queres esta bien no te voy a presionar

-bella para

su tono tan brusco me hizo que me encogiera y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y no las pude retener no lo podia mirar a la cara tenia miedo de ver odio en sus ojos el se arrodillo a mi lado y levanto mi rostro con sus dedos para que lo mirara cuando levante mis ojos y vi esa sonrisa la cual irradiaba felicidad y amor

-mi vida no te puedo explicar con palabras lo feliz que estoy

-que?

-Mira vamos a tener un bebe

Y me mostro la prueba la cual dio positivo

-te juro que no fue a propósito no se como paso perdóname en serio no fue a propósito solo…

-bella amor nunca pense eso de vos estoy feliz cariño vamos a ser padres es hermoso gracias mi vida

-en serio no estas enojado?

-Claro que no amor soy muy feliz… y vos

-No tenes una idea es mi sueño tener un hijo tuyo hay amor

Lo envolvi en mis brazos y el me levanto y me lleno de besos y caricias cuando me bajo se arrodillo y le dio un beso a mi estomago todavía plano y le digo

-Hola bebe soy papa y te amo

-Te amo Edward

-Yo tambien te amo mejor dicho los amo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Después de darle la noticia a Edward, que no se porque razón tuve tanto miedo a que el rechazara a nuestro bebe, quizás por que el ya tiene dos hijos aunque no los tiene con el los visita a menudo y los trae los fin de semana, creo que mis hormonas ya empezaron a crear problemas, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos contemplando la maravillosa vista desde la ventana de la habitación cuando siento dos brazos que me rodean, y los reconocería a kilómetros de distancia su aroma a hombre inconfundible:

- hola hermosa, que te tenia tan distraída?

- Nada amor solo estaba pensando en nuestro bebe.

- Estoy tan contento amor, tenemos que contarles a todos no lo van a poder creer.

- Lo se, pero quería pedirte un favor esperemos un tiempo no mucho pero un tiempo, tengo que hablar con alguien antes de que todo el mundo se entere- y sabia de quien hablaba por que se tenso automáticamente-

- No vas a hablar con el de que tenes que hablar con el después de todo este tiempo?

- Tengo que contarle amor tenes que entenderme por respeto

- Amor si ya no están mas juntos de que respeto me hablas si no sos mi amante sos mi mujer- el amablemente me giró para quedar enfrente de el-

- Lo se mi amor, claro que lo se pero necesito contarle a Jacob, lo necesito para estar tranquila.

- Esta bien no me gusta y me da mala espina pero esta bien no puedo prohibirte nada solo quiero que te cuides y cuides a nuestro bebe ahora son mi vida si?

- Claro mi amor que lo voy a cuidar

- Bueno cambiemos de tema, ya tienes turno con la doctora para que te revise

- Si ya saque para mañana a tres de la tarde tengo turno con la doctora Mallory

- A bueno voy con vos salgo un par de horas antes para acompañarte, te dije que hoy estas hermosa mi vida?

- Mmm... déjame pensar no

- No como pude hacer esto estas bellísima es mas no veo las horas de verte con pancita ya quiero que tengas pancita

- Pero me voy a ver gorda y no me vas a querer mas

- Mi amor no digas eso cuando tengas pancita vas a estar todavía mas bella y aparte significa que nuestro bebe va estar bien adentro tuyo que mas felicidad que esa

- Perdón cielo las hormonas

- Lo se, no pasa nada mi vida

- Que te parece si nos acostamos a dormir un ratito tengo mucho sueño mi amor

- Dale acuéstate vos que yo enseguida te acompaño tengo que hacer una llamada

- Esta bien amor no tardes

- No vas a tener tiempo de extrañarme te lo prometo

- OK corazón

El salio por la puerta y yo me tire en la cama en serio tenia tanto sueño como si no hubiera dormido en días creo que el embarazo ya se me esta manifestando no recuerdo en que momento caí profundamente dormida, me despertaron una caricias y besos en mi cuello señal de que estaba en la cama acostado al lado mío pero no quería abrir mis ojos queria seguir sintiéndolo así hasta que su aterciopelada vos me obligo a abrir mi ojos:

- ya se que estas despierta

- no estoy despierta – sentí como vibraba su pecho señal de que se estaba riendo-

- arriba dormilona, tienes que comer algo

- mmm... esta bien solo porque tengo mucha hambre

- esta bien amor que quieres comer

- huevos revueltos con tostadas con mermelada

- eso amor

- si me muero de ganas! Por favor si? Hice el puchero marca Alice sabia que era imposible que dijera que no

- no dejare que te juntes mas con Alice

- oye es tu hijo el que tiene ganas

- esta bien quieres darte una ducha mientras yo lo preparo

- gracias amor te dije que te amo

- no

- te amo muchísimo

- yo también princesa vamos apúrate tienes que comer

- esta bien ya voy

me levante de la cama y me metí a la ducha no me había dado cuenta que me hacia tanta falta una ducha me relaje y quede como nueva estuve un buen rato y salí envuelta en una tolla, me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en como decirle a Jake lo de mi embarazo se que lo tengo que hacer pero como, se que lo voy a lastimar mas de lo que ya lo hice pero le debo eso por lo menos o no?.

Lo voy a llamar eso are, agarre mi celular y marque su numero y rogué para que estuviera disponible porque si no aprovechaba ahora mi valentía repentina creo que no voy hacer esto nunca mas al tercer timbrazo atendio el:

- hola

- hola Jake

- bella?

- Si soy yo

- Que paso estas bien

- Si estoy bien solo necesito hablar con vos

- De que?

- Puede ser personalmente no te lo puedo contar por teléfono?

- Esta bien que te parece si venís a mi oficina hoy a las 5 de la tarde

- Esta bien ahí estaré gracias

- No es nada hasta la tarde

Y colgué tengo miedo de contarle por su reacción me quede con el Tel. en la mano juntando valor para contárselo a Edward cuando levanto la cabeza y giró me encuentro a Edward apoyado en la puerta mirándome serio y con cautela en su mirada no hay enojo mas bien preocupación:

- que te dijo

- hoy a las 5 en su oficina

- OK ve a comer si vas a salir

Se da media vuelta y se retira de la habitación, no pude descifrar si se enojo pero esto es necesario Jake fue mi pareja por mucho tiempo y además mi amigo necesito ser sincera con el aunque Edward no lo entienda dejo el tel en la mesa de luz y me cambio con ropa muy cómoda elijo un jeans celeste claro una camisa blanca manga tres cuartos y mis convers blancas y bajo a comer.

Me lo encuentro sentado en la mesa con la mirada perdida reacciona cuando me siento al lado de el y me mira directo a la cara y me dice:

- tenemos que hablar

- lo se

- esta situación no me gusta pero dije que no te lo podía prohibir y no lo voy hacer

- ya lo se amor y te lo agradezco, para mi es realmente necesario hablar con el

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO DESDE YA GRACIAS POR LEER MI PRIMERA HISTORIA , ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de haber conducido por media hora hasta la oficina de Jake, después de pensar como es que le voy a decir del embarazo creo que perdí toda mi valentía, donde están todas las hormonas justo ahora me abandonan, vamos Bella eres valiente que te puede decir después que lo dejaste y te fuiste a vivir con Edward y ahora venís y le decís que estas embarazada, Dios que rayos hago aquí?

Tanta discusión conmigo misma no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la puerta de su oficina, golpee su puerta y espera que me dejara pasar:

- adelante

- hola Jake

- hola Bella, querías hablar conmigo adelante estoy algo corto de tiempo.

- Si solo quería contarte algo antes de que te enteres por otro lado.

- Adelante te escucho.

- Dios esto es difícil, aquí voy, estoy embarazada.

- Que?

- Eso Jake, estoy embarazada.

- No lo puedo creer, es lo mas estupido que has hecho, cuando te deje tirada porque eso es lo que va a pasar no te quiero aquí, entendiste siempre supe que eras una cualquiera pero no pensé que tanto.

No lo podía creer, no podía asimilar lo que escuchaba mi amigo mi pareja por diez años me estaba tratando de una cualquiera porque estoy embarazada del amor de mi vida, Dios tanto lo lastime.

- Jake…

- Jake nada si es eso lo que tenías que decir, te quiero fuera de mi oficina ahora, fuera con ese bastardo.

Eso fue como un golpe al estomago inconscientemente cubrí mi pancita con mis dos manos para protegerlo de las palabras hirientes que estaba recibiendo, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí mis mejillas húmedas de que estaba llorando.

- no puedes decir eso de mi bebe, yo puedo haber cometido errores pero nunca te mentí.

- Eres peor de lo pensé quiero que te quites de mi vista ahora Bella no estoy jugando por favor vete.

- Esta bien me voy solo quería contarte esto que me hace feliz, perdóname Jake.

- Que te perdone? Fuera Bella.

Dio vuelta por el escritorio y me tomo fuerte del brazo y me corrió realmente me estaba doliendo el brazo.

- Jake me haces daño por favor suéltame

- Y el daño que tu me hiciste a mi fue peor eso te lo aseguro.

- Perdón pero por favor suéltame me estas lastimo

- Esta bien pero no quiero verte mas entendiste te quiero fuera de mi vista ya!

No fui consiente cuando salí del edificio solo sentía el dolor en el brazo, tampoco me di cuenta cuando llegue a mi casa, solo se que estacione y me derrumbe a llorar por todo el daño que le hice a Jake y por el daño que el me hizo a mi por haberme hablado así insulto a mi bebe, dios como me dolía el alma.

De repente sentí unos brazos fuertes abrazándome:

- amor que paso?

- Jake… ( susurre)

- Que te hizo?

- Yo yo le hice Edward me siento mal

- Bella que tienes por favor Bella?

Oía su voz llamándome pero me estaba consumiendo oscuridad y mis fuerzas se estaban acabando ya sin energía me entregue a la oscuridad.

Fui abriendo mis ojos la luz me cegaba de repente todas la imágenes volvieron a mi sus insultos sus ojos llenos de furia instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre para comprobar que mi bebe estaba todavía y ahí se encontraba mi bultito, otra vez mis lagrimas de alegría y tristeza, sin querer se me escapo un sollozo y automáticamente lo tenia al lado mío:

- Bella ¿Qué pasa amor que te duele?

- Nada, estoy bien.

- Que paso con Jacob que estas así

- No me fue muy bien esta muy enojado conmigo, me odia me desprecia y también a mi bebe( ya lloraba a mares el dolor que me causaba era impresionante)

El se recostó al lado mío y me abrazo me acariciaba el pelo consolándome susurrando palabras de amor:

- mi vida el no te odia, solo esta dolido quien podría odiarte si eres la persona mas buena que existe

- no si hubieras visto las cosas que me dijo a ami y a mi bebe, Dios soy la peor persona que existe soy una basura.

- Hey, no, no es así no quiero que hables así eres una buena mujer vas a ser una excelente madre una esposa ideal el esta dolido cuando se de cuenta de lo que ha dicho y a quien vendrá y te pedirá perdón ya lo veras, solo esta confundido amor no llores mas le va a ser mal a nuestro bebe.

- Ves voy a ser una madre horrible ni siquiera te pregunte como esta nuestro bebe.

- Basta de castigarte mira donde están tus manos Bella protegiendo nuestro bebe esta bien es muy fuerte como su mama solo fue un desmayo pero te tienes que cuidar mas, entendido basta de emociones fuertes de discusiones, quiero ver sonrisas, a partir de hoy quedo claro?

- Si amor a partir de hoy solo voy a pensar en nosotros tres y nadie mas, te lo prometo

- Esa es mi chica felices los tres siempre

- Te dije que te amo

- Mmm... no me parece que no

- Entonces te amo (beso) te amo(beso) te amo (beso) te amo (beso) te amo

- Yo también te amo, creo que me quedo claro jajaja.

Cuando levante mi mano para acariciar su cara vi que fijo su vista en mi brazo y se tenso pero yo no sabia porque cuando mi vista se fijo en que estaba viendo recordé el agarre de Jacob.

- El te hizo esto verdad

- Si pero fue sin querer por favor amor

- No lo tendría que matar como se atreve el maldito

- Amor por favor no por favor ( hay maldita sea cuantas lagrimas mas voy a derramas, malditas hormonas)

- Amor no llores si no voy a hacer nada por ahora

- Esta bien parte de esto son las hormonas no te preocupes

- Esta bien voy a tranquilizarme ahora tu tranquila que no pasa nada te amo eso lo sabes no?

- Claro que lo se mi amor, yo también te amo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Habia pasado un mes de la discusión con Jacob, todavía me dolia pero trataba de disimular delante de Edward para no preocuparlo y acresentar su enojo pero la verdad las palabras de Jacob retumbaban en mi cabeza, lo peor de todo esto es que no tenia solucion porque que le podia decir a el para calmarlo si no tenia defensa posible, era la verdad pero el siempre lo supp siempre ame a Edward, siempre fue el, no habia eleccion.

Cuando senti su voz llamandome Sali de mis pensamientos:

- Bella no me estas escuchando hace un buen rato que te estoy llamando

- Lo siento amor, que me estas diciendo?

- Bella que pasa hace dias que estas asi de perdida en tus pensamientos que te ocurre?

- Nada en serio no te preocupes estoy pensando en el bebe solo es eso

- En serio? , porque creo saber que es exactamente lo que te ocurre y tambien creo saber cual es nombre de tus pensamientos.

- No es nada de lo que te estas imaginando Edward

- A si mirame a los ojos y dime que no estas pensando en Jacob, quiero saber que te dijo quiero que tu me lo cuentes si no quieres que valla y yo mismo le pregunte

- Esta bien te lo voy a contar pero quiero que me prometas que no vas hacer nada

- Esta bien

- Me insulto me dijo que era una cualquiera que mi hijo era un bastardo y que no me queria cerca de el cuando me dejaras que era una estupida por haberme embarazado, pero no es nada de eso que me tiene asi, lo que me tiene asi es saber que le hecho tanto daño a la persona que me ayudo a salir del pozo en el que estaba entiendes era mi amigo y lo destrui no me arrepiento y eso es el lo peor porque valio la pena por estar contigo y con nuestro bebe pero el precio a pagar fue el entiendes estoy dividida entre la alegria absoluta y la tristeza, soy inmesamente feliz a tu lado pero me siento terriblemente culpable.

- Amor tu misma me dijiste que el siempre supo la verdad

- Si pero eso no evito que sufriera

- Lo se y de verdad lo siento por el pero mi unica prioridad es que sean felices ustedes dos y veo que no estas pasando un buen momento y si tengo que decir algo es que me duele que no confies en mi para contarme lo que sientes porque no lo compartiste antes conmigo se supone que no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros.

- Ves siempre arruino todo tengo un don para lastimar a la gente que quiero, perdoname amor en serio no fue mi intencion

- Hey no llores princesa ya esta la proxima cuentame las cosas para evitar que yo piense cosas que no son.

- Esta bien lo siento en serio la verdad esto me estaba consumiendo queria evitarte este problema.

- Bella somos una pareja los problemas son de los dos, compartimos cosas buenas pero tambien cosas malas.

- Tienes razon amor te prometo que no van haber mas secretos.

- Eso es hermosa ahora quiero ver tu bella sonrisa.

- Amor tengo que decirte algo

- Que paso

- El bebe tiene hambre. Escuche su risa retumbar en toda la habitación era como musica para mis oidos.

- El bebe o la mama

- Los dos, hize el puchero marca Alice siempre resulta

- En serio no quiero que te juntes mas con Alice te dio el arma para no negarte nada.

- Jajajaja esa es la idea del puchero amor

- Esta bien tramposa que quieres comer

- Tengo ganas de comer una torta de chocolate

- Bueno vamos a comprar a la pasteleria quieres amor?

- Dale me cambio y vamos

- Ok te espero en el auto

Me cambie a toda prisa era mi primer antojo queria ese pastel de chocolate como si mi vida dependiera de ello


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo ya tenia ocho meses hoy íbamos a terminar de comprar las ultimas cosas para el bebe para mi era un nene pero para Edward era una princesita como el le decía cada vez que le hablaba a la panza era tan tierno escucharlo hablar con su hijo en mi vientre que muchas veces fingía dormir solo para escucharlo.

Ya casi no podía dormir estaba tan quejumbrosa y el no hacia otra cosa que confortarme acompañarme y tratar de que yo estuviera lo mas cómoda posible, recuerdo una noche que no podía dormir, porque tenia un antojo, y no quería despertarlo pero era tantas la ganas de comer helado de chocolate que sin saber porque empecé a llorisquear y el indudablemente me escucho y se despertó muy preocupado:

- Bella? Que te pasa, que te duele?

- Nada, no me pasa nada Ed

- Y entonces por que lloras?

- Es que… es que… tengo un antojo, ya lo se soy una mujer horrible tu tienes que trabajar temprano y yo te despierto porque no me puedo aguantar las ganas de comer helado de chocolate- sabia que estaba siendo irracional pero no me podía controlar ¡ malditas hormonas!

- Amor, linda no llores, a mi no me molesta levantarme para ir a buscar tus antojos cariño en serio porque se que es por mi princesa así que tranquila yo voy.

- Perdóname estas malditas hormonas me vuelven loca!

- Tranquila amor, no pasa nada.

- Gracias mi amor no se que haría sin vos.

Se levanto se puso sus vaqueros una remera y salio a las 3 de las mañana a buscar mi helado.

Y así con todos mis antojos, era un padre ejemplar, hoy me sentía mas pesada que nunca me sentía incomoda y con mucho dolor en la espalda pero lo atribuí a que ya estaba de 8 meses no quedaba nada ya para ver a mi bebe a nuestro bebe un pedacito de Edward y mío había veces que no lo podía creer tenia adentro mío el fruto de nuestro amor.

Bueno ya era hora de levantarse, Edward estaba preparando el desayuno, lo sabia porque sentía el aroma inconfundible del café y las tostadas obviamente a mi me preparaba chocolatada y jugo de naranja con tostadas y mermelada era exquisito como el lo preparaba me cambie sumamente despacio me cepille los dientes me lave la cara y me peine por dios 20 minutos para hacer eso dios estaba lenta de verdad y que quieres me dije si tengo un bebe cargando en mi interior todo el tiempo cuando Salí de la habitación me encontré en el pasillo a Ed yéndome a buscar si mi sobre protector marido me iba a buscar a la habitación porque le aterraba que bajara las escaleras sola no me lo decía pero yo me daba cuenta:

- hola hermosa descansaste?

- Hola amor algo no mucho me duele demasiado la espalda.

- Es normal amor no te preocupes pero si empeora avísame puede ser señal de que esta por empezar el trabajo de parto si

- Si amor cualquier cosa te aviso

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y me abrazo para poder bajar juntos las escaleras, cuando llegamos abajo fuimos a la cocina para sentarnos a desayunar, pero cuando me senté sentí una punzada bastante fuerte en mi vientre:

- auch!

- Bella que tienes?

- Sentí una punzada!

- Tranquila vamos a la clínica ahora!

- Ed espera ya paso si siento otra vamos

- Amor estas segura?

- Si ya paso todavía no es tiempo.

- Bueno pero avísame cualquier cosa esta bien.

- Si claro ahora tranquilo si?

- Esta bien

Sabia que no se iba a quedar tranquilo, yo seguía sintiéndome extraña sentía mucha presión en mi bajo vientre creo que faltaba muy poco para tener a nuestra princesita como el decía, por un lado tenia miedo pero por el otro lado estaba muy ansiosa, pero de repente sentí otra punzada que saco de mis pensamientos pero esta fue mucho mas fuerte que la anterior:

- aaaaaaaaahhhh!

- Bella que pasa?

- Me duele mucho

Cuando levante mi mirada y vi su expresión me di cuenta que algo iba muy mal veía su cara de terror, cuando seguí su mirada me di cuenta que por mi pantalón se extendía una mancha de sangre, lo único que pude decir antes que la obscuridad me envolviera fue:

- mi bebe!

POV EDWARD

Cuando escuche el grito de bella y fui hasta ella lo único que pude ver era la mancha de sangre y me horrorice, levante mi mirada y vi que estaba tan blanca como un papel entonces todo fue en cámara lenta ella susurro: mi bebe! Y cerraba sus ojos y caía, la alcancé a agarrar antes que cayera al suelo:

- bella amor despierta, no me hagas esto!

- Bella?

La alce y fui corriendo hasta el auto y la lleve al hospital conducía lo mas deprisa posible lo único que hacia era rogarle a dios que las dos estuvieran bien que no les pasara nada no dios no lo podía permitir no podía ser tan cruel poderla recuperar después de tanto tiempo y perderla así nada mas no se cuando había llegado pero ya estaba en la puerta de la clínica y gritando como un maniático:

- un medico por favor!

- Dr. Cullen que ocurre?

- Mi esposa esta embarazada de ocho meses sintió un dolor muy fuerte y ahora esta perdiendo sangre.

- Enfermero una camilla!

Cuando me sacaron de los brazos y la depositaron en la camilla sentía que me envolvía la desesperación se veía tan frágil con tan poca vida, y yo no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente.

La vi ingresar a shock room sabia que iban hacer soy medico pero creo que ahora solo era un marido y padre histérico mientras la revisaba me apoye en una pared y sentí que desesperación me envolvía corrí por la pared hasta caer en el piso llorando como un niño no nos podía pasar esto dios ellas tenían que estar bien ellas tenían que salir de esto no me las podían arrebatar así, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado no se si fueron minutos u horas pero para mi había pasado una eternidad cuando sentí las puertas abrirse y salio la doctora :

- familiares de Isabella Cullen

- yo soy su marido, que ocurre?

- hola Sr. Cullen, bueno su esposa tiene desprendimiento de placenta en este momento la están ingresando al quirófano para hacerle una cesárea de emergencia su estado es delicado igual que el bebe.

- Dios no puede ser!

- Señor mantenga la calma vamos hacer todo lo posible.

- No me puede pedir eso soy medico se la s consecuencias se lo que puede pasar es mi esposa y mi hija las que están adentro no puede pedir calma!

- Señor porque no avisa a algún familiar para que venga yo me voy a realizar la cesárea cualquier novedad se la voy a informar.

- Esta bien.

Caí de rodillas al piso a llorar tenía tanto miedo por ellas de repente sentí unos brazos calidos que me abrazaban:

- tranquilo cariño

- no mama que voy hacer sin ella.

- No hijo ella va a salir de esta ya vas a ver igual que nuestra princesita.

- Mama tengo miedo yo sin ella no soy nada

- Shhh mi niño todo va a estar bien.

Lloraba en el regazo de mi madre como si fuera un niño pequeño, cuando salio la doctora:

- Señor Cullen?...

**_QUE LES PARECIO, ME MEREZCO UNA CRITICA O UN ELOGIO? POR FAVOR MANDEN SUS OPINIONES, DESDE YA YO CONTESTARE TODO, Y GRACIAS SI ALGUIEN LEYO LA HISTORIA._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ante que nada quería agradecer a las personas que pasan y leen esta historia, para mi es muy importante, y como es mi primera historia quiero la opinión de todas las personas que pasen y lean es importante saber si vale la pena que siga necesito saber si gusta o no. No me ofendo si me critican al contrario para mi es necesaria la critica buena como la mala, porque es lo único que tengo para darme cuenta si de verdad sirve para algo lo que escribo, desde ya muchas gracias. _**

Capitulo 6

- Si soy yo.

- La cesárea ya se realizo lo felicito tiene usted una hermosa hija.

- Oh dios! Escuchaste mama ya tengo a mi princesita y esta bien.

- Si hijo escuche

- Y bella doctora como esta ella esta bien?

- Ella… esta en estado de coma

- Nooooooo no mi bella no mi princesa es mentira ella esta bien y caí de rodillas vencido por el dolor no podía ser por porque a mi.

- Ella perdió mucha sangre le pudimos realizar una transfusión a tiempo no hizo falta la histerotomía pero no pudimos evitar el coma no es profundo ella puede despertar en cualquier momento no esta grave

- Como puede decir eso ella esta en coma yo soy doctor en serio piensa que no se que es el estado de coma por dios que voy hacer ahora que hago sin ella y con la bebe

- Hijo por dios tienes que pensar eres doctor como tu dices ella saldrá adelante es joven y fuerte nunca te dejaría solo y menos a su hija así que por ella tienes que levantarte e ir a ver a tu hija recién nacida ella necesita a su padre fuerte.

No podía pensar con claridad, sí a Bella le pasaba algo no, no podía pensar en eso, mi madre tiene razona tengo que ser fuerte tengo que ver a mi niña si eso are y después iré a ver a mi amor ella va a estar bien estoy seguro.

- si mama tienes razón mi niña me necesita, por el momento no tiene a su madre pero va estar bien ya veras.

- - claro que si hijo, claro que si ahora ve y ve mi nieta.

- - me puede decir a donde esta mi niña doctora?

- Si claro venga conmigo

Me llevo por un pasillo hasta nursery y me hizo pasar y ahí estaba una hermosa niña tenia su pelo color marrón como su madre y su carita era la copia de bella o dios era preciosa las lagrimas volvieron a mi pero esta vez eran una mezcla de alegría con tristeza en este momento tendríamos que estar los tres juntos ella en brazos de su madre no en una cuna sola, en que momento paso esto solo hace unas horas estábamos riendo y ahora ella estaba en coma y nuestra niña sin su madre dios no me hagas esto no soy tan fuerte has que se despierte.

-puedo alzarla

- claro que si es su padre

Con mucho cuidado la tome en brazos era tan pequeña su cuerpecito irradiaba un calor una paz me quede embobado mirándola y como si supiera que era su papa abrió sus ojitos y se fijaron en los míos eran mis ojos era una mezcla de los dos como pudimos crear algo tan perfecto algo tan nuestro pase mi mano en mejilla su piel era suave parecía de porcelana y cuando toque su manito se aferro a mi dedo como si tuviera miedo de que la dejara.

- Sr. Cullen la bebe a pesar de que era prematura se encuentra excelente no le hace falta incubadora solo la vamos a dejar 48hs. En observación.

- Esta bien podemos ir los dos a ver a mi esposa ella le va hacer bien.

- Claro señor Cullen habitación 302.

- Gracias doctora

- No es nada.

Salí de la nursery con mi hija en brazos, con esperanzas renovadas, íbamos a estar bien teníamos que estar bien,

Llegue a la habitación Bella, pero sin duda no estaba preparado para verla así, todo el aire se fue de los pulmones y solo camine por impulso hacia su lado y con mi hija en brazos me senté a llorar desconsoladamente estaba tan pálida tan sin vida ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado verla así realmente era tan triste era tan cruel la vida con nosotros por un lado nos daba algo tan hermoso como era nuestra hija pero por el otro lado me alejaba de mi esposa de la madre de mi niña porque no podía ser todo junto porque no solo me la devolvía, tome su mano estaba helada no estaba su calor no estaba su toque calido, entonces se me ocurrió depositar a nuestra hija encima de ella quizás su calor le devolviera la vida, espere y espere hasta que la niña empezó a llorisquear espere el milagro pero nada sucedió ella seguía tendida en esa cama sin despertar, cuando tome a mi hija en brazos se abrió la puerta de la habitación era toda mi familia era increíble verlos callados y con la mirada triste incluso Emmet que siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara, imagino como debe estar mi cara reflejo de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- hijo estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

- Gracias padre.

- No hay de que, Bella es como una hija mas y realmente me duele esta situación pero no quiero imaginar como estas tu lo siento hijo pero veras que pronto despierta y esta nuevamente con nosotros.

- No lo se, cuando la recupere nunca pensé en alejarme de ella de nuevo, nunca me imagine perderla y siento que la estoy perdiendo y me ahoga la desesperación la impotencia que siento, no se que hacer no se como actuar quiero ser fuerte pero sin ella no puedo. Volvía a llorar como un niño pequeño pero estaba muriendo de desesperación no sabia como enfrentar esto.

- Hijo tranquilo tienes que tener fe ella se va a recuperar ya lo veras.

- Ojala padre porque moriré con ella si no lo hace.

- Hijo eres padre, ahora tienes como prioridad esa niña que cargas en tus brazos, se que duele y duele mucho pero tienes que ser fuerte.

- Ya lo se, puedes cargarla, necesito salir 5 minutos necesito respirar.

- Claro hijo ve tranquilo cualquier cosa te llamaremos.

- Gracias papa

Fui hasta donde se encontraba bella y le susurre al oído:

- amor volveré pronto, despierta no puedo seguir sin ti, te amo.

Y salí de esa habitación no fui consiente como llegue afuera y me apoye en la pared, necesitaba estar solo para poder desahogarme para poder pensar con claridad no sabia que hacer y si ella no se recuperaba, no enseguida saque ese pensamiento de mi cabeza ella iba a estar bien de eso no podía tener dudas.


End file.
